La realidad de los sueños
by Mushaid
Summary: La firma de un asesino es dejar mapas con sangre y dedos mutilados. Londres jura que nunca a visto algo igual de tétrico, Sherlock esta seguro que alguna vez trabajo en un caso similar, entre carruajes, trenes de vapor y sombreros de copa. ¿Que tan real son los sueños?


**Hola!. De nuevo por aquí con otro de mis sueños guajiros.**

**Espero y les agrade, empiecen a sacar conclusiones porque advierto que en esta historia pocas cosas son lo que parecen.**

_**DECLAIMER: Recuerdo que nada del universo de Shelock ni de la BBC me pertenece, yo no gano nada con esta historia mas que divertirme y hacerles pasar un buen rato a mis lectores _n**_

….

**La realidad de los sueños.**

_-No puede ser-_

La sangre y el olor a podredumbre empañaban el lujo de cada rincón en aquella habitación.

El azul de las lámparas que la policía acerco desde la entrada solo hacia mas tétrica la escena, la luz en esta ocasión no iluminaba nada.

No esperaban encontrar ninguna pista que llevara al asesino, mas bien eso desearon, nadie quería entrar, embarrarse de la sangre que goteaba, manchar sus pantalones con los restos de la persona que ya no existía, viseras y pedazos , rastros de aquella mutilación, caminos de sangre que se entrelazaban entre dedos y globos oculares, creando un mapa grotesco y sin sentido.

Mechones de cabello señalaban el inicio y el final del sendero a seguir, guía de un lugar inexistente para una mente retorcida.

Las ventanas abiertas dejaban entrar el helado viento de media noche ayudando a ocultar la razón del temblor de los oficiales que no podían apartar la mirada.

Calle Wigmore numero 343.

Tres casas en la misma cera, dos semanas y un cuerpo (este cálculo solo se estimaba por la cantidad de dedos que llevaban recaudados)

Comenzó un mes atrás, en una de las pocas casas vacías, nadie imagino que aquel reporte de una pelea por lo que parecían dos vagabundos había sido el inicio.

Solo fueron gritos inconexos, golpes contra las paredes y un par de vidrios rotos, pero el sendero de sangre que serpenteaba por el comedor era la primera pieza del mapa que ahora seguían; el final igual que las otras veces estaba señalado por un pulgar que apuntaba la puerta trasera de la casa.

Revisaron la sangre, el ADN no tenía registro, no había huellas, nada.

La segunda ocasión fue un robo.

Esta vez no hubo sonido alguno, las puertas y ventanas no mostraban forzadas, igualmente no hubo pistas.

Pudieron no haber notado que alguien hubo entrado, de no haber sido porque a la mañana siguiente cuando la familia deseo salir de sus habitaciones, las puertas estaban atrancadas desde afuera, el rastro de sangre (que en esta ocasión comenzaba dese la puerta trasera a la principal con sus serpenteados y bifurcaciones) y el meñique adherido a la puerta, eran la firma del mismo criminal.

Al revisar notaron la falta de los planos de la casa, los cajones del despacho revueltos, algunos cuadros destrozados y el robo de un par de pintaras sin valor.

El tercer caso, el actual.

Fue reportado el secuestro de un banquero hace siete días. Sin notas ni demandas que cumplir, hasta esta mañana.

Una llamada anónima reporto el lugar donde encontrarían el cuerpo.

Al escuchar el nombre de la calle, esperaban una conexión con los dos anteriores crímenes, una casa recién comprada, completamente amueblada pero sin habitantes.

Patrullas cerraron la calle y fue ahí cuando se acabó el secreto del "Descuartizador de Wigmore".

Abrieron la cerradura encontrando la guía de sangre, ¿la diferencia?, los dedos señalaban la segunda planta.

Total destrucción, las paredes desgarradas al igual que el cuerpo del banquero, los muebles estaban desordenados, la sangre se encontraba por todos lados, pisos, techos y paredes, esto rompía por completo el patrón "estético" de los mapas anteriores.

-Desesperación-susurro el detective inspector a cargo del caso. El shock era evidente, las nauseas y el miedo aun mas, pero ante la inmovilidad de sus hombres, Lestrade el detective que creía haberlo visto todo lo cruel que podía ser un criminal, se sintió perturbado pero responsable.

Hizo lo único que cruzo por su mente antes de apartar la mirada.

**SH.**

**Wigmore #343.**

**Por favor…ayuda.**

**Lestrade.**

…

_Las calles de Londres a esta hora de la noche se encontraban desiertas, en especial con un clima como el de aquella noche._

_Pese a esto aun se escuchaban el trotar de algunos carruajes que buscaban pasaje, el Tamesí solo era iluminado por la luna y los faroles que buscaban dar un poco de luz entre las tinieblas y la lluvia._

_Quizás fue por eso que no notaron a la persona que con capa larga y paraguas en mano chapoteaba en entre las casas y los vagabundos; corría, sin saber exactamente la razón, solo recordaba un extraño sueño, las pesadillas de su primer asesinato, del primer caso que resolvió._

_Dio una última mirada hacia atrás, deseando volver a pisar aquellas calles empedradas y por encontrar un té caliente como el que su doctor le preparaba por las tardes en ese lugar al que se dirigía._

_Si, las calles de Londres a esta hora de la noche se encontraban desiertas, en especial con un clima como el de aquella noche, durante el año de 1892._

….

¿les gusto?, ¿saben quien es esa persona?,

Gracias por leer y por los reviews

Cuídense nos vemos en sig cap.

n_n


End file.
